Untitled
by xrocksx
Summary: A Cade multi-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

I've somewhat recently fallen madly in love with Cade. And I don't even watch the show lol. I've actually only seen like two and a half episodes. I immediately fell for Jade. Then I saw their interaction and I couldn't help ship her with Cat. Then fanfictions and tumblr just cemented my love. Now I ship them like it's my job. Lol anyway, enough of my love struck rant. Got this idea and thought I'd shared it with you.

* * *

><p>"Will you shut your damn holes!" I yelled, unable to control myself.<p>

Everyone around went quiet, their eyes wide. I tried to hide the surprise in my face. I was the one who yelled, I shouldn't be, but I was surprised at my sudden outburst. Maybe the most surprising thing is that we're all surprised. Everyone around here calls me a bitch. And I am. A bitch. But I think we could all sense the oddness of this outburst.

Before the teacher could regain his composure, I collected my things and walked out.

_What the hell,_ I thought to myself. They were annoying sure, but what they were doing was hardly worth losing my cool. They had been discussing a new project and arguing about who'd do what. But I had felt so irked, annoyed, frustrated at their yapping; their voices buzzing obnoxiously in my ear, my skin heating up. I walked briskly, getting the hell out of school as fast as possible. While I did I refused to acknowledge the fact that I was glad she wasn't following me. Because the truth was, she was the reason for my outburst.

* * *

><p>I lay on my stomach in bed, looking at my phone that lay next to my face. Her name on the screen. She had called again. I closed my eyes, attempting to keep her name out of my mind. Then a vibration went throughout the bed. I opened my eyes. A text. Her again. I didn't want her to worry, but I didn't want to talk to her. Except that I did. Too badly. But I couldn't. I closed my eyes again.<p>

I opened my eyes. The room was darker than before. I had fallen asleep. I laid immobile for a moment, prolonging the inaction. Finally I sighed, turning on my back, I checked the text.

_Hey, are you ok? I hope you are._

Despite myself my lips curled up the slightest.

_Hey, I'm fine._ I responded.

Soon a reply came in. _It didn't seem that way in class._

_I was just tired of everyone jabbering._

This next response took longer. _Jade . . . you know you can tell me anything, right?_

_Yes, I know._

Again the response took longer, more than the previous. _Okay._

I'm sure she wasn't convinced or satisfied, but she must have figured I wouldn't spill anything tonight. I wasn't sure if I ever would.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I was at my locker, taking out books for my next class. Someone came to stand next to me, without looking I knew who it was. "Hi!" she said in her chirpy voice.<p>

I didn't need to see her face to know she had a big smile on her face. It was so like her. It didn't mean she had forgotten about yesterday, just that she liked to keep a happy outlook on everything. I refused to let the smile that wanted to creep out reach my lips. I also didn't look at her, knowing if I did I'd melt. "Hey," I said without enthusiasm.

I turned around and started to walk to class. She walked up next to me and hooked her arm with mine. "Ugh," I groaned and looked to the side.

For once not pretending that it bothered me. It was conflicting having her this close. But she ignored it. I stole a glance at her. A happy smile on her face.

* * *

><p>I sat outside the theater room, on the edge of the ramp that led to the entrance, swinging my legs. "Hey, are you okay?" a concerned voiced asked me.<p>

I turned around and rolled my eyes, looking forward again. "I'm fine," I said disinterested.

She sat next to me. "You don't seem fine."

"Well, you're here now. Of course I'm not fine."

Through my peripheral I saw her looking at me seriously. I shifted uncomfortably. She looked away. We sat there in silence for a moment.

At this point I should have made another snark remark. But I guess I didn't have the energy to. This just further proving her point that I was not fine. I wasn't being myself and we were both highly aware of that.

The exit door opened again and Cat walked out. I let out a sigh. It was bad enough Tori was here. I didn't need Cat too. Tori must have been looking at me when I looked at Cat, and I must have made a face, because she gave me this look that told me she knew. She figured it out. My eyes widen just the slightest, but I hid the panic before it showed on my face. I ignored it, pretending I hadn't seen it, pretending she hadn't seen it, pretending there was nothing to see. Cat walked toward us, curiously. She looked between us. I could tell she looked left out. She must have thought I was confiding in Tori, instead of her. But soon a smile appeared on her face. And it made me wonder, how could she not see it? How could she not see it when Tori had seen it as clearly as if it had been written on my forehead. But this was Cat after all.

Before anything could be said or done I got up and went inside the theater room.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't know when I'll be updating next, since I think to better continue it I should watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to screw watching the show and just continue writing it. Or more like, I couldn't help myself. This isn't the direction I was planning on taking the story, but these things write themselves, so.

* * *

><p>Before class started I walked toward Tori, Andre and Beck. They were gathered around Tori's locker talking. But they stopped right before I reached them. Something had caught their attention. I was about to say hello but I got distracted by what they were looking at. I looked to see the commotion; it was Jade yelling at Sinjin, who knows why. She threatened to cut "the overgrown weeds he called his hair," pointing at him with the scissors she always carried. Starting at Jade, Tori asked, "Is it me or has Jade been a lot angrier and meaner than her usual self?"<p>

"It's not just you," Andre said, also looking at Jade, who was now storming off.

Then Beck looked at me and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

I sighed, feelings lost. I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

At that moment the bell rang and we headed to class. I stared at Jade for the most part of the classes we had together. She was starting to really worry me. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, she had that weird outburst in class, and she'd been meaner than usual. And now she sat in her classes quietly, not uttering a peep. She did groan, sigh and roll her eyes, which made me a feel a _little_ at ease. By the time we were in Sikowitz's class her voice had returned and she was making fun of Tori.

* * *

><p>At the end of class we gathered together and decided to go to Tori's house to work on our project. We had to write a song we would perform dramatically as a group. I wasn't very good at writing but I'd like to help.<p>

"So what do we want to write about?" Tori asked.

"_We?_" Jade said, sarcastically.

I wasn't sure why she'd said that. Tori did contribute to our projects, as well as everyone else. Everyone ignored her and shared their thoughts. Robbie wanted to do a song about puppets. I liked the idea but no one else did. I was sad when they dismissed it. By the end of the meeting they'd managed to write part of the song. As we were gathering our things, Tori said, "Cat, you should be the lead vocals." Then she added, nonchalantly, "And Jade."

I looked at Tori surprised, then I looked at Jade. I couldn't understand the look on her face; on the surface it was mostly indifferent and surprised, but underneath it she looked suspicious, knowing and worried. No one said anything, as they were also surprised that Tori would suggest giving the spotlight to none other than Jade. "Thanks, Tori," I broke the silence.

I didn't know why she had but it was nice and I loved singing with Jade. Our voices fit so well together.

"It's a love song," Jade said, matter of factly.

I looked at her curiously. "Yes?" I asked, not understanding why she had said that.

"It's supposed to be sung _to_, not _with," _she explained.

I still didn't fully understand. I didn't mind singing to Jade, in fact I would love to. But before I could say anything she hung her back pack on her shoulder and walked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said this wasn't the direction I was planning on taking it. I'm not even sure I like where it went and ended. But I guess I decided to put it out there cause I didn't hate it either.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is seriously writing itself. And rapidly too. It keeps pouring out like water out of an open faucet. There's this scene I've wanted to happen from the beginning but it keeps getting delayed by this other stuff happening. Anyway.

Oh and I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I don't own the characters or show or anything but this story. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>I paced around in front of my locker. I was trying to decide whether to confront Tori or not. If I confronted her about what she had suggested yesterday, then it would be saying that there was <em>something<em> to admit. But I was also mad about it; I felt I had to say something. I stopped pacing, still unsure. Then I saw her walking to her locker and my anger decided for me. I stalked over to her and hissed, "What the hell is your problem?"

She looked taken aback and a little scared, like she should be.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I breathed out angrily at her cluelessness. "Yesterday. Suggesting Cat and I sing that song."

"Oh," realization hit her. "Uhh," she utter stupidly.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly and menacingly at her.

"I was trying to help," she half asked, half said.

I was fuming at this point. "I don't need your help. And what the hell would you know about that? This? Maybe I'm not ready."

Tori looked guilty then. "I'm sorry," she said looking sincere. "You're right, it's not my place. I was really just trying to help. Sorry."

I stared angrily at her. But I could tell she was being honest and had meant no harm. As much as I hated to admit it, at least it had been a nice thought, and considering that our friendship was not a pleasant one. I exhaled loudly but I had calmed down some. "Whatever, Vega. Just mind your own goddamn business." I turned to walk away, but turned back around, pointing a finger at her, I said, "And you better not tell anyone."

I knew I didn't need to tell her that so she wouldn't spill, but I did anyway for good measure. She nodded. I stormed off.

* * *

><p>In Sikowitz's class I sat at the back. When the people I, begrudgingly, call my friends tried sitting next to me I growled at them. They got the message and sat at our usual spot. I wanted to be left alone. Mostly though, which I wouldn't even admit to myself, I wanted to be able to look at Cat. I had been avoiding and ignoring her. It was starting to get to me. I looked sideways at her. A smile on her face. I wanted to groan at her never ending smile, but what I truly felt like was smiling. I resisted, of course. I didn't want any of these morons catching me with a stupid smile on my face. She must have felt my stare since she turned around to look at me. I quickly looked away, pretending to pay attention to the class. Once I was sure she wasn't looking, I looked back at her. A small smirk played on her face. As I turned to away I could have sworn her smirk turned into a sad smile. I looked again and she was just starting at Sikowitz in concentration.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of school, while I gathered my things and put stuff away in my locker, Tori walked up to me. "Go away, Vega" I said before she could open her mouth.<p>

She ignored me and held up a piece of paper towards me. I side glanced at it and raised my eyebrow. Still holding the paper up, she said, "It's not a love song anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows and snatched the paper. I skimmed through it but didn't bother reading it.

"It's a rough draft," she said, looking, as what I assumed to be, nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at her and before I could accuse her of anything she said, "If you still want to sing." I remained looking at her suspiciously. "Your voices complement each other," she added. "I'm not trying to mettle. I understand. But you should still sing," she continued and smiled, albeit a scared smile.

"The world must be ending," I grumbled.

She shrugged, "I've been told I tend to hog the spotlight." She smiled again, not a scared smile this time, and walked away.

I was left not knowing what the hell to think or feel. This was starting to be a common occurrence.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't want them to sing the song together, for a couple of reasons. But this is how it came out. I really have no say over this story it seems.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this story isn't very detailed or in depth, but it is a multi-shot story. So.

Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews. And I have to ask, Catlover10808, by that suggestion, are you trying to say something about my story? Lol.

* * *

><p>I skipped to our usual lunch table and plopped down. I was excited about singing lead vocals along with Jade. And even though the song had been changed, it was still good. Jade didn't look excited though. I guess that was normal, though. She sat at the table with her elbows resting on it, eating a sandwich. She noticed me looking and turned her eyes to me. After a few seconds, she narrowed her eyes, silently telling me to look away. I smiled and complied, joining the conversation that was going on.<p>

In the hall I skipped over to Jade, calling out to her, "Jade." I hooked my arm with hers. I immediately felt her stiffen.

"What?" she asked, sharply.

I flinched slightly. Her tone was more biting than usual, so I let go of her arm. "Are you excited about singing?" I asked.

Even if she wasn't as excited about singing with me, I knew she loved singing. And despite hating people in general, she loved an audience. "_Thrilled," _she said, sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what she was implying.

She sighed. Her shoulders slumped a bit and I saw her soften up for a bit. Then her back straightened up again and she said, looking at me, "I don't care about it, Cat."

I gave her a sad look and she just walked away.

After that I couldn't pay attention in my classes. I knew I wasn't imagining things. Even Beck, Tori and Andre had mentioned something was off with Jade. She was always mean, even to me sometimes, but there was something different about it now. Even though she didn't like people, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she did consider us her friends and even liked, or at least didn't mind, our company. Most of the time. And yet when she stood or sat near me she'd felt so distant. I wondered if I'd done something wrong. She seemed to be avoiding me the most, she had had that weird look on her face when Tori suggested we sang together and I had caught her looking at me several times. I was really worried.

* * *

><p>In the theater room, Jade sat in front of Tori while they went over their lines for the newest play. I went and sat with them. I noticed Jade shift uncomfortably. I felt my chest clench. It seemed my suspicions were right. It <em>was<em> me.

I saw Tori had noticed too. I scrunched my eyebrows at the knowing look on her face. She knew why Jade had shifted? Did she know it was about me? If so, what about me? "Cat," Robbie called out to me.

I turned to look at him. "Can you come help us with this?" he asked, holding up a custom.

I got up and went to help.

* * *

><p>I took advantage of Jade practicing a scene with someone else to talk to Tori. I sat next to her. "Tori," I said.<p>

She looked up from her script at me. "Is Jade . . . mad at me?" I cut to the chase. I was afraid to ask but I figured beating around the bush wouldn't help anything.

Tori looked a little surprised at my question. She shook her head, answering my question. But the look on her face left me unsatisfied. "She's something," I said.

"Maybe you should ask her," Tori said, sounding uncertain, as if she wasn't sure she should be suggesting that.

I looked up at Jade and saw she had been looking at us. When our eyes met she quickly looked away. I sighed. Now, not only was I worried, I was also starting to get impatient. Jade was open, not without effort, with me. She would confide in me. But often times she would drag along until she couldn't hold it in anymore. And when she did share, it came with some exertion. This time, however, she was more than reluctant. Would she ever tell me? Especially when it appeared to be about me? And was she confiding in Tori? She seemed to know _something. _Jade would rather be tortured than admit she considered Tori a friend. So why would Jade confide in her. It made sense, I suppose. If what was bothering Jade was about me, she needed someone else to talk about it with. But she got along better with Beck and Andre. Despite that, I felt a pinch of jealousy. And as I did, a thought that scared me, hit me. What if she knew?


	5. Chapter 5

I very much love and enjoy writing this story. It has been my favorite story to write so far. I really cannot express how much I've enjoyed it. Normally I struggle, but this has been so smoothly.

Also, I'm aware I've used the word "but" so many times I've lost count. I've never used that word more in my life.

* * *

><p>I noticed, hard as I tried not to, I noticed. My behavior and cold shoulder was affecting Cat. I noticed the moments when the smile slipped off her face and a sad look replaced it. And I knew it wasn't her usual passer-by sad look. It was deeper. I noticed how sometimes she hesitated saying something or being close to me. And despite that, I still couldn't help myself. This made me angrier at myself, which caused me to be meaner. Tori hadn't tried talking about it, but I would catch her almost pleading looks at me. This day I was particularly on edge. I had had a highly inappropriate dream about Cat. It was bittersweet. It was something I'd want someday, it was good. It had left me burning in places I'd be embarrassed to admit. But it only frustrated me further. As if dealing with the emotional part wasn't enough. I didn't need the physical part to rear its gigantic head into the middle of this too. Not that the physical part wasn't always present. Whenever Cat stood near me, close enough to be almost touching, my skin would tickle wanting to graze hers. "<em>What?<em>" I almost yelled at someone, not even sure if he had been looking at me or not.

I slammed my locker door open and moved things into and out of my bag. "Jade?" came Cat's soft voice.

I sighed. _Not now, Cat_. Crap. I'd said it out loud. From the corner of my eye, I could see she was looking at me with a concern look. Ignoring what I just said, she asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked at her briefly, then away. I stared at the inside of my locker, waiting for the urge to hug her to wane off. I stood there, one hand on the locker wall, the other on the door, starting at the inside of my locker. Like an idiot. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth, to say 'no, Cat. I'm not okay.' But at this moment, while she had that heartbreaking look on her face, I couldn't snap at her either. So I stood there, quiet. Without really opening her mouth, she made a noise as if she was going to say something. Then she just turned and walked away. I let out a breath, unaware of when I'd started holding it in. my shoulders slumped. I wanted to put my head inside the locker and slam the door shut. Instead I just slammed it close without my head in it.

* * *

><p>During lunch time my already bad mood just got worst. I sat at the lunch table, eating a sandwich, pretending the world didn't exist. But even though I tried fighting it, my attention was on one person. Two, when the future psychiatric patient scurried over to Cat. He sat with distance between them but still too close in my opinion. He said something to her I couldn't hear because of the talking around me, his tone wasn't mean for the whole table and because I was across them. She burst out giggling. An unpleasant burning sensation traveled from my chest to my stomach. I clenched my jaw and looked away, fighting the urge to make his glasses part of his skull. I bit my sandwich, which didn't taste half as good as it had a moment ago. I tried to chew calmly and not choke the sandwich with my hands, still pretending the world didn't exist. Now also pretending Cat wasn't there. "Jade," Cat's soft voice said.<p>

I took a bite of my sandwich, so I when I spoke my voice wouldn't break, due to her disarming tone. "What?" I said curtly.

"The bell rang," she said sweetly.

My eyes looked around and I noticed people were standing up and leaving. I got up, threw the rest of the sandwich away like it had bitten me and walked off.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I felt like school dragged. Sometimes like it went too fast. I wanted to be around Cat as much as possible, to stare at her and let her smile melt me. But at the same time, I wanted the complete opposite. I walked the halls and through my periphery saw some bright red that caught my attention. I looked. It was Cat. She was standing in the middle of the two sides of desks, in front of one. Lightly leaning on it. She did not look happy. I stood there for a moment. I should have walked away. Just keep going. My brain told my legs to move. They did, but not in the direction my brain had intended. Instead I walked toward Cat. She heard me come in and looked up. A smile appeared on her face. But it wasn't her usual smile. It was a sad smile. And I couldn't tell whether it was a smile that was meant to hide her sadness, or if it was a smile telling me she couldn't pretend I was making her sad anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I wasn't going to upload this chapter so soon after uploading the previous one. But I really couldn't help myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE this story. I LOVE writing it. Yes, I know I already said it. But I love it that much. And because of my love and excitement today you get not one, not two, but THREE updates.

This chapter is the one containing the scene I mentioned in the intro A/N in ch. 3. Fun fact: this story was only supposed to be 3 to 5 shots long. There's still like four more to go.

* * *

><p>Her face was mostly blank. But it also had curiosity and concern. She just stared at me quietly while I smiled defeatedly at her. I'm not sure why she was here. She didn't look at me like she had something to say. Or like she was waiting for me to speak. But she was. I looked down, I supposed this was it. I looked up at her and said, "Jade."<p>

Her stare was on me but I could tell not all her attention was. After I said her name, I had her full attention. "Are you . . . are you mad at me?" I asked, hesitation and fear obvious in my tone.

She looked mad. She looked to her side and I could see her jaw was clenched. She let out a forced, "No."

I felt my stomach sink. "You've been avoiding me," I said, hurt evident in my voice.

Part of her looked surprised I'd noticed, part of her wasn't at all, all of her was mad. I felt like I was making things worse, but I had to know. I had a right to. She didn't say anything to that right away. Her eyes moved, like she was searching for something. "And your point is?" she finally said crudely.

My stomach dropped down a level. I swallowed the knot that had formed in my throat. "Did I do something?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes.

She looked at me and something in her snapped. Her face contorted in anger. She turned around, yelling "Damn it" and shoved the desk nearest her. I jumped, startled. Bringing my arms in front of me, my hands against my beating chest. A gasp stuck in my throat. She turned around and looked at me. Most of her anger dissipated. She looked alarmed and sorry. She walked quickly toward me and embraced me. I stood there in shock. My arms between us. Her arms held me tight. She said in a low strained voice, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I dropped my arms and wrapped them around her waist. She pulled me as close to her as she could. I rested my head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder if anyone has noticed what I've subtly, or at least I think it's subtle, done concerning Cat...


	7. Chapter 7

So I believe this story is finished. And I was wrong, there are more than four shots left.

I think this may have been the point when I started having trouble with the story. Some of my inspiration and flow left. I think it was because I didn't want to finish the story so it was subconscious stalling.

Thanks again for the alerts and stuff.

**Sloth13: **You flatter me lol. Also, it's funny how you've asked me to update soon twice even though I update daily and just did a three in one update lol. And if you get my subtlety, do tell.

**Catlover10808:** lol well that didn't tell me anything.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed thinking. I was supposed to be at Tori's practicing our song. But I couldn't go. Not after what happened. Cat gave me a sad look when I said I couldn't go. I can tell she still thinks I don't want to be around her. I gave her a half hearted reassuring smile. It didn't help much. I shut my eyes, mentally kicking myself for the hundredth time. I felt tears sting my eyes. I felt overwhelmed. Maybe I should tell Cat. Maybe that will help the turmoil I feel inside. But it's so scary. Not just that there's a good possibility she'll reject me, not just that she might not want anything to do with me afterwards, but that I have to bare my soul. I've opened up to her before, but it was so hard and it never was about being madly in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at the lunch table before class. I still hadn't come to a decision. I was staring into space, drumming my fingers on the table. I didn't t notice anyone had come sit at the table at first. Until I felt someone's stare on me. It was Tori. She was looking at me sympathetically. I would have told her to fuck off, but I had no energy to. And I knew what she was doing. So I silently accepted her company. We sat there in silence until the bell rang.<p>

* * *

><p>At the end of school, as I gathered my things in class, Cat walked up to me and asked, "Are you going to Tori's to practice?"<p>

I nodded. She smiled a soft small smile. Her usual big happy go lucky smile had disappeared since yesterday. Which had already started to show up less since I started to be distant with her. I hated knowing I was the reason. Before I could stop myself her name escaped out of my mouth. She turned around. I stared at her. I didn't know what to say. A smile, still not her usual smile, but a genuine smile appeared on her face. A smile that said 'You're silly.' And it made my heart flutter. I retuned the smile. And I felt some of the tension dissipate. "Let's go practice," I said and we walked out.

* * *

><p>While leaving school and at Tori's house I had the urge to hold Cat's hand. As we practiced our song, I was glad it didn't require much eye contact. Every time we faced each other and our eyes met, I felt myself choke. Luckily the song still flowed smoothly out of my mouth. Once we finished our song Cat did a little cute jump and applauded cheerily at our perfect performance. Everyone, except me, followed her exampled and applauded proudly. I rolled my eyes. Of course we were going to kill it. Yet, I still had to fight off a smile. Cat hugged me and I froze. Remembering our current situation, she pulled away as if I was on fire and mumbled a "Sorry."<p>

I stood there stupidly for a moment. Until I heard her ask Tori, "Can we have ice cream?"

She sounded so hopeful and cute I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Wow, the Wicked Witch is smiling and no one's dying. Did the Wizard give her a heart," 'Rex' said.

_One of these days I'm going to call a psychiatric clinic to come for that creep,_ I thought as I walked over to Robbie. I snatched the stupid puppet out of his hands and flung it across the room. "No, but maybe you should ask him for a brain," I yelled in Robbie's terrified face.

I straightened up and walked over to where my bag was on the table. I grabbed it and stormed off.


	8. Chapter 8

I was so confused. Jade still hadn't explained anything. Sometimes I got a warm feeling from her, sometimes a cold one. I sighed. She was avoiding me again. And she had been quiet since I confronted her. I'd been starting at her all day. Finally, in the hallway, she rolled her eyes and walked up to me. "What?" she asked in her usual curt way.

"Huh?" I played innocent, half embarrassed she had noticed. Half glad.

I had been pretty obvious in my staring. I was surprised she hadn't yelled at me to stop sooner. She narrowed her eyes at me, aware that I knew what she was talking about. "Stop. Staring. At. Me."

I shifted. "You've been staring at me too," I said.

Her eyes widen from their narrowed position. She was surprised I'd noticed. It was somewhat hard not to have caught her a couple of times when my attention had been on her all day. Even when I hadn't been directly looking at her, I was still concentrated on her. Her face turned red and she muttered angrily, "Whatever."

She walked away and I breathed out.

* * *

><p>At the lunch table, Mark, a boy from one of my classes came over. He had been talking to me more as of late. Now he stood there trying not to look nervous. He smiled at me, I smiled back. "Cat . . . would you like to go to the dance with me?"<p>

I held the smile on my face. Before I could answer Jade started to choke on her food. She coughed and we started at her worriedly, as Andre patted her back. She took a gulp of her water and calmed down. She took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Do I look okay?" she almost yelled.

She got up and yelled at Mark, "Get out of my way!"

She could have easily walked around him or in another direction, but being scared, he didn't say anything and moved out of her way. I stared at her retreating form. Mark cleared his throat. I looked back up at him. He had a hopeful look on his face. I smiled at him, "As friends?" I asked.

His face fell noticeably but he smiled and said, "Sure."

I smiled and nodded. After he left, I noticed Tori looking at me like she was searching for something in my face. When she didn't seem to find it she went back to her conversation with Beck and Andre.

As I walked to my locker I heard Jade slam hers. She walked over to me and said, "I can't do this."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Do what?" I asked.

"Sing with you," she answered.

I felt my stomach contract painfully. "Why?" I breathed out.

Without answering, she walked away. I stood there trying not to let my eyes water.

* * *

><p>She didn't show up to any of her remaining classes. She must have left school. Everyone was mad at her for leaving. They told me to just take the lead by myself but I told Tori to do it with me. The song sounded better as a duet. She agreed and despite the fact that she hadn't practiced Jade's part, we did a good job.<p>

She didn't show up the next day either. And the after that she looked angrier than before. She also stayed away from everyone. They were all worried now as well. Something was clearly wrong. I felt bad because I felt like she was avoiding them because I was there.

* * *

><p>AN: So I didn't like the asking Cat out thing because I felt it was just a prop. Of course it felt like a prop cause that's what it was. Or maybe it's not so much anymore, I don't know. And I'm not sure how I feel about it. But whatever, there it is anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Every time I saw that boy that asked Cat out I wanted to walk over to him and stomp all over his face. To wipe that stupid smile off his face. It was bad enough he had asked Cat out. The fact that she'd said yes made it so much worse. Now I kept my distance from her again, a bigger distance than before. I couldn't be around her. Being around her made me want her more. And I couldn't seem to be around her without sounding harsh and angry. I hated being that way to her. It was better to just stay away. I also didn't want to be around anyone. I didn't want people to figure it out, to ask me if I was okay, or make the effort of acknowledging their existence. I should have figured staying away from them would give them a reason to come asking how I was. "Leave me alone, Beck," I said after he'd ask me how I was.

He sighed but didn't back down. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I'm here if you need me," he said sweetly and left.

Later that day it was Andre's turn to ask. I told him the same thing I told Beck. He basically told me the same thing as Beck, just in different words. Robbie didn't dare come near me but he gave me a sympathetic smile and look from afar. For his sake I pretended not to see it. During lunch, I sat at a table in the library. I wanted to distract myself with writing but nothing came to me. All I could think about writing were love songs for Cat. And I refused to do that. Someone sat on the seat in front of me. I looked up. Tori. Great, now it was her turn. I rolled my eyes at her. "You people don't seem to get the message," I said.

"We're concerned," she replied.

I rolled my eyes again. I was about to tell her where she could go when that boy walked in. I felt myself fuming. Even though he wasn't looking my way I still gave me a death glare. Tori turned to look at what had caught my attention and wrath. She turned back to me and said, "They're just going as friends."

I looked at her for a second, not knowing what she was talking about. I had been so concentrated on shooting laser beams from my eyes. Then I realized what she meant and said, trying not to sound hopeful, "What do you know."

"She told him. Just as friends," she said.

I wish she hadn't opened her mouth to begin with. I hated that she was giving me what I could only call false hope. She must have read my face. She squirmed in her seat. She looked uncomfortable as she said, "Maybe you should tell her." She then added, "Even if she doesn't feel the same, at least you'll know. And it's better than bottling it up."

I looked away, annoyed. Annoying but she was right. She got up and left.

* * *

><p>After school as I was leaving, walking through the empty hall, I heard something that sounded like crying. It was coming from an empty classroom. I would have left. Should have left. But I was almost certain it was Cat. With hesitation and a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, I put my hand on the door knob and walked in. Sure enough, Cat stood in the middle of the room, leaning on a desk, crying. She looked up as the door closed, crying louder when she saw me. Being punched in the stomach would have hurt less than that.<p>

Without needing to be told I knew I was the cause of her tears. It broke my heart to see her cry. Knowing that I was the cause multiplied it by a hundred. I walked over to her. When I was close to her she leaned against my shoulder and continued to cry. I wrapped my arms around her. After a moment of fighting my own tears I dropped my arms from around her, and with my right hand, made her look up. I placed my hand on her soft cheek. "Cat," I said softly.

Her big sad eyes looking at me. She was so beautiful. The urge to kiss her was almost unbearable. But it didn't feel right for me to kiss her without telling her how I felt. Without knowing she felt the same way. I breathed out. This was it.

* * *

><p>AN: I realized I didn't explain or whatever how Jade knows Cat said yes. Well it's a school, word gets around.


	10. Chapter 10

I made a mistake. The reason the last update was so long was because it was three different shots. Damn it. So I'm rectifying the error. For those of you following through alerts, I'm going to add another shot because I didn't want you to get an alert just to see it was the same thing. Cause apparently I'm nice once in a while. And, for those that care, if anyone, I'm doing this today instead of tomorrow because **sloth13**'s flattering got to me. I was even tempted to give you all of them. Just for a second though.

* * *

><p>I sniffed, trying to calm down, as Jade stared at me. Her eyes and face soft. She looked sad and nervous. And I couldn't understand why she had been avoiding me when she was looking at me like that now. Her thumb stroked my tear stained cheek. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes when her lips pressed against my skin. The kiss was soft and tender. I opened my eyes as she pulled back. "I'm sorry, Cat," she said, her hand still on my cheek. Then she said, in a delicate voice, "I didn't mean to hurt you."<p>

"Then why did you?" came out of my mouth.

She looked down at her feet. "Because I'm an idiot," she said looking back up at me.

I gave her a small smile and lightly shook my head, "You're not."

Her lips curled up a bit. "If I wasn't, I would have told you a long time ago instead of acting like a jerk."

That was all she offered, so I prodded, "Told me what?"

She breathed out deeply. That's when her hand left my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the alerts, faves and reviews.

Drum roll. . .

* * *

><p><em>Now or never<em>. I looked at her for a moment. My mouth opened up a bit but I couldn't push the words out. I breathed out a shaky breath. I looked down at my feet again then up at her. "I…" I started, not sure how to say it, what to say. I finally blurted out, "I like you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "_like_ like you," I said.

Her eyes widen and her eyebrows shut up as it hit her. I closed my eyes for a second. Waiting, expecting, her rejection. I opened them. The look of shock turned into a wide grin. Now I was confused. "You do?" she asked in wonder; the smile still on her face.

I nodded. She jumped at me and gave me a tight hug. My heart skipped a beat at the contact. "Jade," she said in a way that made my knees almost buckle. Speaking against my shoulder, she said, "I like you too. _like_ like you."

_What? _I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" I breathed out.

She pulled back, her arms still around me. Her smile still on her face. "I like you," she repeated.

Still dumbfounded, I asked, "You do?"

She giggled and nodded vigorously. She put her left hand delicately against my cheek and looked down at my lips. I almost melted into a puddle. Simultaneously, we leaned into each other like magnets, our lips pressing against each others. And nothing has ever fitted more perfectly than her lips against mine.

* * *

><p>My heart was beating so hard it almost leaped out of my chest. Moments later of having Cat's lips moving against mine, I couldn't hold it in anymore. A broad smiled broke out on my face. Before our lips parted I felt Cat smile too. We pulled back, opening our eyes. A smile just as big as mine on her face. Her hand was still on my cheek. I leaned against it and she looked sweetly at me. She slid her hand from my cheek down to my neck. I felt my pulse beat against her hand. I knew she felt it by the smile on her face. She dropped her hand and gave me a kiss on each cheek. Then she grabbed my hand and placed it against her chest. I could feel her heart beating crazily. I chuckled. Then realizing where my hand was I blushed and dropped it. I looked away while I waited for my face to go back to its original shade. When it had, I looked back at her, an amused smile on her face. Traces of tears still remained on her face, her nose pinkish and her eyes a little puffy but the sadness had completely vanished. I lifted my hand and ran my thumb on her bottom lip. Realizing that my lips weren't on hers when they could be, I leaned down and kissed her.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, we're almost at the end of the road. Typing the last chapter to a story you love and listening to Liz Gillies' beautiful voice sing sad sounding songs is not the best idea. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. I had some difficulty with that one; editing and choice making weren't that easy.

**Sloth13:** Yes! That is one of the things I was talking about. Although I would say I alluded to it instead of acknowledged it.

I started writing a Cade fic that was going to be a stand alone, but I'm thinking about making it a sequel to this one. So if you're interested you could follow the author alerts. I've also started some other Cade fics. So yeah.

I have a question. In the show, have they actually said that Cat and Jade are best friends?

* * *

><p>We stood in the empty classroom kissing for what felt like hours and mere minutes at the same time. Jade pulled away and said we should leave before a janitor came in and kicked us out. We left and went to my house.<p>

We laid on my bed talking. I laid on my side facing her. She laid on her back, one hand on her stomach and the other intertwined with mine. I loved the feeling of her hand. She looked at me, clearing her throat, she said hesitantly, "Soo.."

She stopped and stayed quiet. She looked at me like, asking me with her eyes to know what she wanted to say. I had an idea. But giggled and instead moved close to her. My eyes lidded, stealing a glance at her lips. "Soo . . . " I said.

She smiled, turning on her side. Before she leaned in to kiss me she seemed to remember something. With scrunched eyebrows she asked, "Are you going to the dance with that guy?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, not knowing what she was talking about. "Huh?" I asked.

"School dance. Annoying looking guy asked you to go," she said.

"Ohh," I said, then smiled at her clear jealousy. "You don't want me to go?" I asked.

She looked away and shrugged. "He's just a friend," I said. "But I won't go with him if you don't want me to."

She looked at me then. Then a thought occurred to me. "You should go with me!" I exclaimed excitedly.

She gave me an 'Are you kidding' face. I rebutted with puppy eyes and a pout. She groaned, "Cat."

"Pleeease," I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Damnit," she muttered almost inaudibly.

She nodded, begrudgingly. I squealed happily and hugged her. I pulled back and saw a small smile on her face. She shook her head at me. And probably herself too. "Cat," she said in a serious tone, remembering there was something she wanted to talk about.

She looked a little scared and nervous. "What are we?" she finally asked, looking down at our hands, while she played with my fingers.

With my other hand I lifted her face, making her look at me, and gave her a peck. "What do you want to be?" I asked.

I wasn't sure if we wanted the same thing. Or if she was ready for that kind of commitment. "Don't make me say it," she said, looking vulnerable.

I smiled. Knowing in that moment she wanted the exact same thing as me. "Jade, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes," she answered.

I grinned and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

So this is it. I'm going to go cry in a corner once I finish uploading this.

I think this may be the first story I've ever finished.

Wanna say thanks again to everyone for the reviews and all that jazz. Specially **Sloth13** and **the cold raven, **you both made me laugh and stroked my big ego.

I feel like I'm saying goodbye lol. I still have so many more stories. The ideas keep popping from left and right. Anyways, enjoy I guess.

Going away to cry now.

Oh p.s. for some reason I feel like I have to say this, the things Jade and Cat say at the end aren't meant sexually.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was unable to fall asleep. At this point, I didn't fight the smile off my face. And even if I had tried I would have failed. I kept thinking about Cat, her lips and our afternoon activities. And about being her . . . girlfriend. I shook my head at myself but the smile only got bigger. My cheeks had been hurting for quite some time now. I fell asleep sometime later with Cat's face and the memory of her lips on my mind.<p>

The next day at school I tried not to look like a smiling idiot but only half succeeded. At my locker, Cat skipped over to me. "Good morning," she said.

"Hi," I responded.

I looked at her and had to resist the urge to kiss her. I close my locker and we walked to our class.

* * *

><p>At lunch I walked over to our table and saw Robbie sitting next to Cat. I stood behind him, leaning down, I ordered, "Move!"<p>

He jumped and moved over. I sat down and saw the look and smile on Tori's face. They had all given me looks at some point, clearly noticing I was back to normal. Or even better than my usual self. I rolled my eyes at her. "Cat and I are dating. And I don't give a fu. . care what any of you think," I said in a monotone.

I paid them no attention as I grabbed my food, but I could feel their eyes on me. I rested my elbows on the table and took a bite, nonchalantly. I saw they all had shocked looks; even Tori, who knew how I felt, and Cat. I guess they didn't expect me to just announce it like that. I saw Robbie cover his stupid puppet's mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to rip his head off. I grabbed Cat's hand and held it under the table. I went back to eating my lunch, with some difficulty. They continued their conversations. I ignored them as usual and looked disinterested as I relished the feeling of Cat's soft hand and her thumb stroking mine.

* * *

><p><em>I promise I'm worth it<em>

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on_

I laid on my bed sideways, prepped on my elbow, softly singing to Cat.

_And give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk the mile_

_Until the end starts_

_Come on_

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile _

_Until the end starts_

I finished with a smile on my face, mirroring hers. I hated being this mushy and cheesy but I really couldn't help myself. I got nervous then, thinking about what I had to tell her. I was scared of what her reaction would be, but I wanted her to know. I wanted her to know that I loved her. That I didn't just like like her, but that I was in love with her. "What?" she asked, noticing the shift in my mood.

I looked at her for a moment. The words surprisingly came out a lot easier than I expected, "I love you."

She grinned and without missing a beat said, "I love you, too."

She lifted herself up and kissed me. A soft, sweet kiss. She moved her head back a little and gave me several pecks before lying back down and looking at me. I looked into her eyes and I could see it. See that, while I did love her, she knew that I was also _in_ love with her. And I could see that, while she loved me, she too was _in_ love with me. A wide smile spread across my face. It almost hurt. She chuckled cutely. I wanted to both stare at her and kiss her endlessly. I chose the latter.

* * *

><p>I sat on Tori's stairs while I watched her sitting on the floor, on the stage like area, talking to Beck and Tori. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Not even Andre and Robbie's attempt at a song over in the living room area distracted me. I smiled. I couldn't keep it off my face while I watched her. It had become a struggle to not constantly smile stupidly. I lost that fight more often than I'd like.<p>

It'd been five months since I told her how I felt. Five months. Before feeling this way about Cat, I never knew I could feel this strongly for anyone. Much less for this long. And not only were my feelings unwavering, they only seemed to be growing. Sometimes I would feel my heart swell up. I would always get lost in that feeling, wondering how it was possible to feel that way. Sometimes I thought my heart would constrict and I would choke on my feelings. I leaned my head against one of the bars of the stair. I knew I looked like a love struck puppy . . . but whatever. I would just snap and possibly take out my scissor at anyone that dared say anything or looked at me funny. Which had happened more than enough times in these past five months. They all, except Robbie, 'Rex' did it for him, had teased me.

Cat looked up at me, with a smile on her face. I felt my entire body react. My heart skipped, my breath hitched, my skin buzzed and my stomach flipped. We held each others gaze for a moment. Her smiled got bigger. As did mine. A moment later she went back to her conversation.

* * *

><p>Later that night we laid on my bed. Her head rested on my chest, one hand on her side, the other on my abdomen, where her fingers intertwined with mine. I tried to hold or touch her hands as much as possible. I could never get enough of her soft hands. And they fit so perfectly together with mine. She told me once that holding my hand made her feel strong and safe. I felt it too. That's how she made me feel in general. Like that and so many other things. I stroked her hair with my other hand. "Cat," I said.<p>

"Hmm?" she responded, contently.

Heart beats later, I said, "I love you."

She shifted her head and looked up at me. A smile on her face. She moved up and leaned in, kissing me. Then she moved her lips up to my ear, almost touching it. "I love you too," she said in an almost whisper.

My whole body went ablaze. A tingling sensation accompanying it; traveling from my ear down to the rest of my body. Propped on her elbow now, she looked down at me, a small smirk on her face, clearly noticing what effect she'd had on me. I shook my head at her. Then I said, "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode."

Talking and saying certain things were still hard, some things still came with effort. But in these five months I'd found that some things were hard _not_ to say. Being with Cat, loving her and being loved by her had done something to me.

She leaned down, he lips almost touching mine. She said, in a voice that made my body tingle and my heart swell, "Burst with me."

Then she closed the distance between our lips. I could have melted into a puddle then. Sometimes she made me feel like a puddle, clay, goo or all these other things waiting to be sculpted by her. Like I was just this matter not quite liquid, not quite solid and I was just waiting for her to do something with me, with all these things she caused in me. We kissed like we'd kissed before, but also like we'd never kissed before. I hadn't planned this. We hadn't planned this. There were no candles, no rose pedals, no soft music playing. But none of that mattered. What mattered was that Cat Valentine was mine and that I was Cat Valentine's. And as our clothes were discarded, as our mouths and hands roamed and discovered each other, as we caught fire and burst, all that mattered was that it was her and me.


End file.
